playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke is the main protagonist of the Dead Space franchise and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character. His in-game rival is Zeus. Biography "NO MORE MR. NICE ENGINEER..." An ordinary engineer pulled into extraordinary circumstances, Isaac is the sole survivor of the USG Ishimura incident: a mining ship disaster in the far reaches of space that revealed the existence of a monstrous life-after-death infection known as Necromorphs. Isaac's ingenuity and cunning allow him to create improvised tools and weapons from the materials he finds, which may give him the edge he needs to survive in his quest to destroy the Necromorph scourge once and for all. THE LEGACY OF ISAAC CLARKE: *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' Opening Ellie: Anyone tracking us? Isaac: No, not that I can see. And it looks like... yeah, there. Tau Volantis. (GRUNTS) Ellie: What is it? Are you okay? Isaac: I saw... just a flash, but images of... conflict. A huge battle... humans, creatures... Ellie: Whatever it was, we know where the answer to the Markers, the necromorphs... to all of this lies. Isaac: I'm not so sure. Ellie, if you'd seen what I just saw... there was a power there, unlike anything we've encountered. How could it not be tied to the Markers? Ellie: This is a waste of time, Isaac. Everything we know tells us the source of the Markers is on Tau Volantis. Isaac: You're probably right. But I can't just ignore this. I have to at least see for myself what it's all about. Stay on course. If I can, I'll catch up to you later. Ellie: Make sure you do, Isaac. Rival Name: Zeus Reason: ' '''Connection: '''Similar to that of Kratos and Sweet Tooth's connection as rivals, both Zeus and Isaac come from games known for being violent (God of War and Dead Space). Ironically, Zeus is the king of the gods who was defeated by his son, Kratos, while Isaac Clarke has taken down the leader of an alien horde. Both rely heavily on electrical things to defeat their enemies, with Zeus using many lightning-related attacks and Isaac using advanced electronic devices. Also, Isaac must constantly deal with the Church of Unitology in Dead Space, which worship's ''The Great Marker which is like a god to them whilst Zeus is a god. Ending Gameplay Please see Isaac Clarke/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts Quotes *'''Character Select: **"I can handle this." **"Ready." **"A tool for every job." *'Prematch:' *'Item Pick-up:' **"This should get the point across" *'Using Strategic Shot:' ** "Think fast!" *'Using Kinesis Burst:' ** "I warned you" *'Using Dead Space:' *'Successful KO:' *'Respawn:' Intros and Outros Introduction *Isaac drops from the sky, rolls his neck and readies his Plasma Cutter. *Isaac lands and looks around. *Isaac lands and looks straight. Winning Screen *Isaac closes his Plasma Cutter. *Isaac turns around and flies offscreen. Losing Screen * Gets sucked into space. Arctic Survival Suit Isaac's default appearance is with the Arctic Survival Suit from Dead Space 3. Advanced R.I.G. Isaac's unlockable outfit is the Advanced Engineering RIG from the PS3 version of Dead Space. DLC Zeus vs Isaac.png|Isaac Clarke and Zeus on the Graveyard Stage Isaac Clarke level 2 super.png Isaac Clarke level 1 super.png Isaac Clarke level 3 super.png Render isaac.png Isaac minon.PNG Isaac Clark VS Screen.png BFro8YSCYAAtVaa.jpg large.jpg|Isaac's Unlockable costume PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Isaac Clarke Trailer *Isaac Clarke is the first third-party character to be released as DLC. *Isaac is the fifth third-party character revealed for the game, the first four being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, Dante and Raiden. *Isaac's Health Holo-meter acts as the rank indicator which shows the current place the player is on: Blue for 1st, Yellow for 2nd or 3rd, and Red for 4th. **This makes Isaac the second character whose visor changes color depending on the current situation. The first being Big Daddy. *Isaac is one of four characters whose Level 3 Super can affect stages, the other three being Big Daddy, Dante, and Zeus. *Isaac is one of five characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Kat & Dusty, and Zeus. *Isaac Clarke and Zeus are the only characters whose level 3 supers change the stage entirely in a non-cutscene super. *Isaac Clarke, Sly Cooper, Dante and Raiden are the only characters whose forms are from their recent game installments; Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 3, Sly Cooper from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry ''and Raiden from ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Despite his full name being Isaac Clarke, only Isaac is written on the character select screen. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:PSASBR Category:DLC